battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blueprints
__TOC__ Overview Information *Blueprints unlock the ability to build a weapon, hull, armor, or ship special or base special that players can not otherwise access through research. *'There are two ways to gain blueprints: 'Winning Blueprints: You can receive entire blueprints as prizes from Events. Hunting Blueprints: You have a small chance of gaining a part of a blueprint each time you hit Draconian salvage fleets, Elite ships, Hubs, Fleets, or Mines. *One way to tell if a blueprint came from hitting salvage or from a raid is to look at the blueprint in your Intelligence Lab: If you can see check boxes (indicating the parts that were found or need to be found to complete the blueprint) it is a blueprint gained (or in the process of being gained) from hitting salvages. *If there are no check boxes, just a completed blueprint, it means it was won in an event. *'BP Rewards:' Some blueprints can be obtained by participating successfully in Events. This Blueprints are received ready to go and usually don't have any prerequisites for use. *'BP Hunting: '''Blueprints you gain from BP Hunting are divided into several parts. To build these blueprint technologies, all parts must be found and all requirements met. *'X/Y: Y refers to how many blueprint parts are required to completed the item and X refers to how many parts of the blueprint you already have. *The Blueprints you can gain from BP Hunting are divided into tiers. Tier 1: Level 17 - 23 Cargo Fleets *Impact Cannon D30-N 0/4 *Impact Cannon D30-L 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-X 0/6 *Strike Missile D51-N 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-L 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-N 0/4 *Firestorm Rockets D91-A 0/5 *Small Cargo Hold 0/4 *Hull Streamlining I 0/4 *D2-N: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 10% Map Speed 0/6 *D2-T: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 14% Turn Speed 0/6 Tier 2: Level 29 - 37 Cargo and Elite Fleets *Impact Cannon D30-A 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-P 0/6 *Assault Cannon D33-A 0/7 *Siege Cannon D35-S 0/8 *Assault Missile D53-C 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-M 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-R 0/7 *Shockwave Mortar D71-N 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-L 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-L 0/4 *Medium Cargo Hold 0/5 *Hull Streamlining II 0/5 *D3-V: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 5% Combat Speed 0/7 *D3-T: 1250 armor, 278 tons, 14% turn speed 0/7 *D3-E: 1250 armor, 278 tons, 7% evade 0/7 *D3-N: 1250 armor, 278 tons, 10% map speed 0/7 Tier 3: Level 40+ Cargo and Elite Fleets *Siege Cannon D35-L 0/8 *Siege Cannon D35-X 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-A 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-E 0/7 *Siege Missile D55-V 0/8 *Assault Mortar D73-C 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-M 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-R 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-C 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-M 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-R 0/7 *Siege Mortar D75-S 0/8 *Siege Mortar D75-V 0/8 *Siege Mortar D75-D 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-F 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-W 0/7 *Siege Rockets D95-D 0/8 *Large Cargo Hold 0/6 *Hull Streamlining III 0/6 *Cluster Warheads III 0/4 *D4-V: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 5% Combat Speed 0/8 *D4-E: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 7% Evade 0/8 *D4-N: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 10% Map Speed 0/7 *D4-T: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 14% Turn Speed 0/8 Draconian Base Blueprints 1238820_627181707303719_469380929_n.jpg *The Blueprints available from Draconian Bases will focus on base defense/turret technology. *These Blueprints can only be earned by successfully destroying Draconian Bases. *After each successful attack, one of the players engaged in the attack will receive a Blueprint Piece. *There will be a damaged related factor to determine winner of draconian base blueprint drop. ''Here is a list of Blueprints that can only be earned from Draconian Bases: *'Frontline Platform C-X: Ballistic Accuracy +40% and Explosive Defense +40% "you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Ballistic Platform': Ballistic Accuracy +40% and Pinch Resist +40% *'Bombard Platform': Bombard Rocket Range +50% and Pinch Resist +40% *'Insulated Panels X': Explosive Defense +40% and Pinch Resist +40% "you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Fire Support Platform M': Penetrative Range +20% and Penetrative Damage +25% *'Frontline Platform M-C': Penetrative Damage +25% and Ballistic Defense +40% *'Insulated Panels M': Penetrative Defense +40% and Pinch Resist +40% "you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Frontline Platform XM: '''Missile Defense +40% and Explosive Reload +14% *'Insulated Panels C': Ballistic Defense +40% and Stun Resist +40% *'Fire Support Platform X': Projective Speed +30% Explosive Reload +150% and Explosive Damage -50% *Proto-Nemesis : An ultra-rare Blueprint drop from Draconian Bases that will allow players to build one of the most devastating ships in the Draconian arsenal. Reaver Blueprints *Battles with Reavers cannot be viewed by other players. *There are three levels of Reaver enemies: 40, 55 and 70. They have a chance to drop Unstable Core blueprints: * Level 40 = Unstable Core I * Level 55 = Unstable Core II * Level 70 = Unstable Core III *There is only one piece in each Unstable Core blueprint; if you find one, you're done. *The Lucky Bastards Rogue Crew does work on Reavers. *The Unstable Core is a special that gives ships fast speed, much like Engine Upgrade III. It also causes ships to explode upon destruction, doing area damage and leaving a burning patch of fire on the water for several seconds that damages enemy ships. Additional Facts * '''Hunting Details: '''If you already have 100% of that tier it won't drop anymore for that tier. *'You can only have 4 blueprints of each tier in the works at once:' Once you have found pieces for 4 different weapons of one tier, you will not find pieces for a new weapon in this tier before you have completed one of the 4 already discovered. You can have more than 4 uncompleted bps at once, however, if they belong to different tiers. Once you discover the final piece of a Drac weapon, the next blueprint you find will usually be the first part for a new weapon. *'The chances of obtaining a part from a standard Salv is unknown but believed to be between 2% & 6%.: Drops are pure luck and the drop rate has nothing to do with everything else. *Elite Salvages have an increased drop rate. *One of the Rogue Crews (Lucky Bastards) gives a 100% drop rate for 10 minutes. You have the opportunity to spend 3 coins before the crew is dismissed to reset the time (so effectively getting 20 minutes for 3 coins). *To use the hull, advance, armor and weapon blue print for ships go to shipyard and build a ship. *For base platform blue print, click platform and choose platform setup and platform special to use blueprint base weapon and base platform special. *There are a number of possible reasons you might not be able to use a Blueprint you have attained. *Check the blueprint for details. *'''Possibilities include: 1) You need your Intelligence Lab to be built. You can still gain blueprints without an Intelligence Lab, but you can not use them. 2) You need to complete the blue print. See the section on BP Hunting above. 3) Some blueprints have research or intelligence lab level prerequisites. You do not need to have your Intelligence lab upgraded to find higher level blueprints. However, if your lab is not updated enough, even upon finding the last piece of a blueprint, it will only show completed once your lab update is done. 4) You might have to research a ship-based/ base defense-based weapon. The required researched weapon is always level 4 *''Tech Designation'' - Players will be able to determine right away if a piece of equipment is Forsaken or Draconian. This will clarify any confusion regarding equipment and Forsaken Tech will now receive their appropriate weight reduction from Shipyard 2. *Since the Battle Pirates Update on September 5, 2013, players will now have the chance to earn Blueprints by successfully attacking Draconian Bases. *The Kixeye team has permanently increased the Blueprint Drop Rate for Blueprints dropped from Cargo Fleets and Elite Intel Fleets. Previously, these increases were implemented during an event, but they are now permanent. Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Draconian Base Blueprint FAQ Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Blue prints Category:Basics Category:General Category:Blueprints